1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuits which monitor a voltage or current and generate a shutdown signal when the monitored parameter falls below a threshold value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic circuits require a means of shutting down when a particular voltage or current falls below a defined threshold point. However, it can be difficult to shut down the circuit when there is little or no current available and at the same time have a defined threshold point that is compatible with various logic standards and consistent across temperature and process.